


Tell me what I want to hear

by Laurincia



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Uhh that’s about it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: The whole night was a blur. Mace had returned to the base after doing – whatever, with a few bottles of alcohol in hand. He had invited Talon over for a drink.
Relationships: Mace/Talon (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 9





	Tell me what I want to hear

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hate this but it’s been burning a hole in my drive for like 4 months now so here it is

“No way! Where the fuck did you get this?” Talon laughed, holding up a bottle of his favorite Canadian whiskey that he hasn’t had in years. 

“Did some digging around. I got friends in high places,” Mace said with a wink, sitting down on his bed. He pulled the chair from the desk and nudged it towards Talon.

Talon groaned and rolled his eyes. He pulled off the cork and tossed it at Mace’s head, laughing as Mace threw it back. 

Mace opened his own bottle and took a sip. “How’s your leg?” He asked. 

Talon leaned back in the chair he was given and took a sip as well. “Lot better. Could probably be back in about a week.”

Mace grimaced and fell silent for a moment. “I should have listened to you,” he whispered, expression turning somber. 

Talon let out a heavy sigh. “Fuck off with that shit, man. We got out alive, that’s all that matters.” 

Mace hummed. “Yeah, guess so.” 

“Hell, I would be dead if you didn’t get my ass outta there.” Talon took another swig, shifting in the chair to sit in a more comfortable position. 

They drank in a comfortable silence, and as time went on, they seemed to be getting closer and closer, until Talon’s chair was mere inches away from Mace’s bed. Mace tentatively reached out, placing a hand on Talon’s thigh. He was careful, gently dragging his fingertips over the fabric of Talon’s sweats. 

Talon’s mind was running a thousand miles a second. He felt hot and his tongue was heavy in his mouth. In a swift motion, Mace lifted Talon up and out of his chair and placed the smaller man onto his lap. Talon’s heart started pounding and he placed his hand on Mace’s broad chest out of reflex. He couldn’t meet Mace’s eyes, choosing to stare at his hand rising and falling with Mace’s chest, focusing on the other man’s breathing. 

“What’s your plan here?” Talon asked softly. 

Mace slipped a hand up Talon’s shirt, fingers dancing across Talon’s skin. Mace leaned forward, mere inches away from Talon’s face. “To make you come undone.” 

Mace’s breath was hot and heavy against the back of Talon's neck. A large hand combed through his hair before grabbing a fistful, tugging lightly. Talon groaned;. Mace leaned in to press sloppy kisses onto Talon’s cheek as he grinded into the smaller man. He could smell the alcohol on Mace’s breath. 

Talon was elated, wanting this since that mission two months ago, and here they are, in Mace’s room after a few drinks. Talon had started out on his hands and knees but as time went on, Talon came undone on Mace’s large cock with his hands twisted into the pillow and his ass in the air. 

Mace went slowly, watching as Talon shivered with every movement, crying out with every thrust. 

“You like that, Simon?” Mace asked, biting Talon’s shoulder. 

Talon’s heart sank. He wasn’t sure if he heard correctly, but he definitely did. 

Of course. 

Mace would never care about him the way he did for Ghost. When they were in that run-down shack together, all Mace could talk about was his missions with Ghost, how well they worked together, and their eventual falling out. 

He was so stupid for thinking Mace actually cared, for believing that he wasn’t just a quick lay. 

Mace’s movements started getting quicker and more erratic and Talon was pulled out of his own head and back into reality. Mace pushed Talon’s head down into the soft pillow and adjusted his position, leaning forward to cover Talon’s smaller frame with his own, much larger body. 

Talon’s mind was swimming, feeling the various scars on Mace’s torso lightly brushing against his back. 

Mace dragged a hand down Talon’s chest and took a gentle hold of Talon’s cock, giving it a few strokes. Talon came with a shout. 

Mace was nice enough and conscious enough to quickly clean the both of them up, with Talon feeling as if his limbs were jello. Mace crawled back into his bed after he was finished, laying down next to Talon, silent. Now that it was over, the thought came rushing back.

Simon . 

It felt like no matter where Talon went or what he did, he was always overshadowed by Ghost. The Brit receives nothing but high praise whereas Talon gets ridiculed for his abrasiveness. It makes sense that Mace never got over him. Everyone loves Ghost. 

Jealousy stings, and envy is an ugly sin. 

Talon waited until Mace was asleep before slipping out of his room. Mace would be better off without him. 


End file.
